Dammi la mano e la terro'
by TZDDN
Summary: Un po' di romanticismo per gli Italiani (TIVA). Ecco a voi una storia che ho immaginato. Tony è preoccupato quando vede che Ziva non si presenta in ufficio. La trova a casa malata e, suo malgrado, la accudisce nella malattia. La debolezza di Ziva permetterà a Tony di dirle che cos'ha sul cuore? Doveva essere un oneshot quindi capitoli corti. Divertitevi. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Piccola Fanfic per gli Italiani di questo mondo :)  
Ecco a voi. Volevo farla in un "oneshot", al meno era molto corta quando l'ho immaginata. Finché mi son trovata a mezzanotte e quaranta a scrivere l'11a pagina e mi sono detta, cavolo, forse dovrei pubblicarla. Spero che vi piaccia, io di solito le scrivo in lingua originale. Divertitevi e commentate :)**

CAPITOLO I: Scomparsa

Ziva era in ritardo per andare al lavoro quella mattina. A Tony parve strano, non era nelle sue abitudini fare tardi. Anche McGee stava iniziando a preoccuparsi.

"Forse è bloccata nel traffico..." azzardo' quando noto' il viso preoccupato dell'amico.  
"Qualcosa non mi convince, pivello" rispose lui.

Gibbs entro' nell'ufficio come un razzo e si sedette alla sua scrivania. Quando noto' la scrivania vuota accanto alla sua e i volti preoccupati dei suoi due agenti chiese:  
"Dov'è Ziva?"  
"Non si sa, capo." Rispose Tony.  
"L'avete chiamata? Anche a casa?"  
"Non risponde nessuno, Gibbs."  
"Beh, ma allora che ci fai ancora qui, DiNozzo? Trovala!"

Tony si alzo' di corsa, prese pistola e distintivo e salto' in ascensore. Mezz'ora dopo busso' alla porta dell'appartamento di Ziva. Nessuno rispose.  
"Ziva?" chiamo'.  
Poggio' l'orecchio contro la porta per vedere se per caso c'era qualcuno in casa. Senti' come un lamento, di una donna, pero' non riusci' a distinguere le parole con chiarezza. Tiro' fuori due pinzette dalla tasca e in quindici secondi (il suo record personale), forzo' la serratura della porta d'appartamento.

Quando la apri' senti' qualche lamento. Era indubbiamente la voce di Ziva. Poi si quietarono.  
"Ziva?" chiamo' nuovamente, ma nessuno rispose.  
Tony cammino' piano fino alla stanza da letto di Ziva. Era in dubbio se entrare o meno. Dopotutto erano colleghi, e avrebbe potuto trovare Ziva in qualsiasi stato oltre quella porta.  
"Ziva, posso entrare?" busso' tre volte. Nulla.

_Nota dell'autore:_  
_Lo so, è molto corto, ma qui sto solo facendo la scintilla per attizzare il fuoco della vostra curiosità. I prossimi capitoli saranno un poco più lunghi, ma nessuno sarà lunghissimo. Si tratta pur sempre della prolungazione di un oneshot!_


	2. Chapter 2

Visto che sono molto corti vi metto anche il secondo. Spero di finire la pubblicazione presto, probabilmente tra qualche giorno. E' proprio solo una storiella cosi, tanto per scriverla. Se vi interessa leggetevi la mia altra fanfic "Unsaid" in inglese, per chi volesse. Scrivete i vostri pensieri nella sezione "Review"! grazie mille :) CAPITOLO 2: Malattie

Tony apri' piano la porta e si affaccio'. Vide Ziva, in preda ad un sogno agitato, sudata, spettinata sotto le coperte. Di tanto in tanto qualche lamento usciva dalla sua bocca, in Ebraico. Egli si avvicino', continuando a chiamare l'amica che pero' era nel mondo dei sogni, dove le sue parole non arrivavano. Tony si sedette accanto a lei sul letto.

"Ziva? Ziva, sveglia!" disse dandole uno scossone.

Lei si sveglio' di soprassalto, puntando una pistola che teneva nascosta sotto il cuscino (come soleva sempre fare) in faccia a Tony.

"Ehi!" esclamo' lui.

Ziva non disse nulla, dopo qualche secondo guardo' la faccia di lui e la pistola e cadde pesantemente sul cuscino. Egli afferro' la pistola fermamente e la poso' delicatamente sul comodino. Ziva chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e quando li riapri' guardo' Tony e disse:

"Scusa."

Aveva una voce fiocca, debole, che Tony non gli aveva mai sentito. Egli si preoccuo', pero' cerco' di non farlo troppo vedere all'inizio.

"Ciao" disse semplicemente, sorridendo.  
"Che ci fai qui, Tony?" chiese lei debolmente.  
"Ecco, sono le nove e mezza passate e non ti sei presentata al lavoro temevo...Temevamo ti fosse successo qualcosa." Disse lui.  
Lei accese la luce, di modo da scacciare la penombra nella quale si trovava la stanza. Fu solo allora che Tony noto' che Ziva era pallida come un lenzuolo, con due occhiaie che cerchiavano i suoi bellissimi occhi.  
"Mi sento poco bene oggi, Tony. Puoi dire a Gibbs che non verro' per oggi?" chiese lei.  
"Ma certo" disse lui prendendogli la mano e stringendola. Era bollente.  
"Ziva, ma hai la febbre!" esclamo' lui.

Lei lascio' immediatamente la sua mano e si giro' dall'altra parte nel letto. Non voleva che lui la vedesse cosi debole. Non aveva bisogno della sua compassione.  
"Puo' darsi. Staro' meglio domani." Assicuro' lei sbadigliando. Tuttavia questo le fece venire un attacco di tosse, di quelle tossi secche e dolorose, che sembra strappino via la gola. Tony le rimbocco' le coperte.  
"Torna pure al lavoro, Tony. Sto bene." Disse chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Sicura che non vuoi che stia qui ad occuparmi di te?" chiese lui.  
"No, vai. Sto bene. Vai." Disse addormentandosi.

Tony si alzo', spense la luce e usci' dalla stanza. Nel salotto chiamo' Gibbs.  
"L'hai trovata, DiNozzo?" chiese un gibbs irritato.  
"Si era nel suo appartamento"  
"E che ci faceva li, Tony?"  
"Dormiva. E' molto malata Gibbs. Ho toccato la sua mano ed è caldissima."  
Ci fu silenzio tra i due per qualche secondo. Tony tossicchio'.  
"Sono preoccupato per lei. Non l'ho mai vista cosi' vulnerabile."  
"E' malata dici?" chiese Gibbs.  
"Molto"  
Gibbs rifletté per qualche istante.  
"Sta con lei"  
Tony era sorpreso. Non aveva pensato a questa ipotesi, i malati non erano mai stati il suo forte da quando sua madre si era ammalata del cancro che l'aveva uccisa. Per non parlare di quella volta quando lui stesso ha avuto la peste polmonare.

"Capo, sai penso che ha bisogno dei suoi spazi e non credo che..."  
"Prenditi cura di lei, Tony." Taglio' Gibbs e butto' giù il telefono.

Tony guardo' il telefono per qualche secondo finché non senti' di nuovo dei lamenti venire dalla stanza di Ziva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terzo capitolo, le cose si complicano tra i due amici. Potrà Ziva cacciare dentro l'orgoglio e lasicare che il suo amico le dia la mano di cui ha bisogno?**

CAPITOLO 3: Prenditi cura di lei

Tony entro', si sedette sul letto e accese la luce. Ziva stava piangendo nel sonno, e qualche goccia di sudore perlava la sua pallida fronte. Si agitava.  
"Ziva" chiamo' dolcemente. Le scosse un po' la spalla. Lei si alzo' di soprassalto:  
"No!" urlo' con gli occhi sgranati, vuoti.  
Lui le afferro' il braccio fermamente.

"Ziva, guardami!"

Lei ansimava, troppo eccitata ancora dal suo incubo.

"Era solo un incubo"  
"Tony, perchè sei ancora qui?" chiese lei sdraiandosi e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Lui le accarezzo' gentilmente i capelli e mise una ciocca boccolosa dietro il suo orecchio. Accarezzo' dolcemente la sua guancia e poso' la mano sulla fronte della donna. Scottava.

"Hai la febbre, non ti posso lasciare cosi"  
"Mi sembrava di averti detto... che stavo bene" disse lei, ancora ansimante.  
"Gibbs mi ha chiesto di stare con te." Rispose lui.

Lei apri' gli occhi e lo guardo' sospettoso per un secondo. Quando vide la preoccupazione genuina che annegava i suoi occhi gli credette.

"Gibbs eh?" chiese lei con un tono finto sospettoso.  
Lui annui' in silenzio.

"Che cosa ti senti?"  
"Ho solo un po' di raffreddore e di mal di pancia Tony, niente di cui non possa occuparmi da sola. Non c'è davvero motivo che tu sia qui."  
Lui le sorrise.  
"Ma già che sono qui posso rendermi utile..." Vide che tremava. "Ti va un tè caldo?"

Lei sospiro'. Non se ne sarebbe andato, tanto valesse che gli tenesse compagnia.  
"Va bene"

Cinque minuti dopo, Tony torno' con una tazza di tè al limone e miele bollente in mano. Lei la afferro' con entrambe le mani e la poso' sul como'. Lui la guardo' con aria interrogativa.  
"Dopo" disse lei, cercando di sorridere.

Lui le ricambio' il sorriso, ma ben presto le sue sopracciglia si agrottarono quando vide Ziva tossire di nuovo pesantemente, piegandosi in avanti. Dopo svariati minuti di tosse ininterrotta si lascio' cadere contro il muro infondo al letto,contro il quale Tony aveva poggiato vari cuscini. Aveva difficoltà a respirare, ed era stremata dallo sforzo di tossire.

Lui poggio' ancora la mano sulla fronte di lei, coperta di sudore. La febbre stava salendo.  
"Dove sono le medicine?" chiese lui.  
"Nel...armadio...del...bagno" disse lei con un filo di voce.

Tony si fiondo' nel bagno e apri' l'armadietto. Frugo' su tutti gli scaffali, buttando pillole per terra ovunque. Non riusciva a trovare lo sciroppo per la tosse. La sua ricerca divento' ancora più sfrenata quando udi' Ziva essere presa da un nuovo attacco. Sembrava quasi che la stessero strozzando. Finalmente mise le mani sulla fialetta e si precipito' da lei. Riusciva a malapena a respirare.  
"Tieni, Ziva, tieni" disse lui versandogli nel bicchierino dosatore un po' del liquido bluastro.  
Lei bevette e fece una smorfia, scossa da un brivido.

Il naso arricciato di Ziva lo fece sorridere.

"Sciacquati la bocca con il tè" incito' lui.

Lei annui' e tese debolmente il braccio. Tony le passo' la tazza e la lascio', pensando che la tenesse. Lei in realtà era troppo debole per portare la bevanda calda alla bocca e rovescio' un po' del tè sulla mano di Tony. Lui grido' dal dolore

"Ahia! Caldo!" grido' afferrando la tazza che stava sbrodolando sulle coperte.  
"Scusa Tony" disse lei "non volevo..."

Lui la guardo' intenerito. Sembrava sempre più debole... più distante.  
"Non fa nulla"  
Sorrisero entrambi.  
"Ce la fai a berlo da sola?" chiese lui, anche se conosceva già la risposta, e la risposta esatta e quella che lei gli avrebbe dato.  
"Si, certo". Ziva afferro' la tazza con entrambe le mani. Tremavano molto. Più sollevava la tazza per portarla alla bocca, più si sforzava, più le tremavano le mani. Rovescio' un po di tè sul letto. Tony si protese in avanti e gliela tolse di mano.

"Ok, è evidente che non puoi. Lascia che ti aiuti"

Le inclino' la testa e le diede lentamente il tè da bere. Ziva bevette metà del tè e poi si senti' male di nuovo.  
"Devo andare al bagno" disse guardando nel vuoto e buttando di lato le coperte, reggendosi lo stomaco.  
Poso' i piedi per terra e si alzo' lentamente, anche se stava cercando di farlo più velocemente possibile. Cerco' di reggersi impiedi ma le sue gambe sembravano fatte di burro. Cadde quasi addosso a Tony, ma lui la acchiappo' per il braccio.

"Vacci piano, Zi. Ti aiuto io"

Lei lo guardo' con uno sguardo fulmineo e disse:  
"Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, lasciami!" e scosto' il braccio da lui.  
Tiro' un gran respiro e si concentro' per non cadere. La sua testa girava come una trottola. Cerco' di camminare, ma il mondo si ribaltava dopo ogni passo. Sbatté il fianco contro il comodino, poi contro l'armadio. Si aiuto' con il muro, finché a qualche metro dalla porta del bagno crollo'. Tony, che era ancora seduto accanto al suo letto si alzo' di scatto e si precipito' da lei, in ginocchio.

"Ziva, ti prego..." inizio lui. Ma lei alzo la testa, con le palpebre a mezz'asta e disse:  
"Lasciami in pace" con una voce tremante.

Ziva si trascino' fino al bagno e Tony continuo' a guardarla, seduto per terra, impotente. Ziva arrivo' fino al VC a quattro zampe, tiro' su la tavoletta e vomito' il tè e la cena della sera precedente.

Tony la senti' vomitare appoggiato al muro. Quando ebbe finito si alzo' e si affaccio' alla porta. Ziva stava seduta per terra, con la testa fra le mani, incapace di muoversi. Lui la afferro' da sotto le braccia e la sollevo' perchè si sciacquasse la bocca nel lavandino. Tiro' l'acqua e quando Ziva ebbe finito di lavarsi la bocca la prese in braccio, come una principessa. Lei avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo e poggio' la testa contro il suo petto, lasciandosi cullare dolcemente dal battito del suo cuore.  
"Scusa" sussurro' lei.


	4. Chapter 4

A Tony servirà l'aiuto di un amico per prendersi cura di Ziva. Di chi secondo voi? CAPITOLO 4: Scotti!

Lui la porto' in salone e la poso' delicatamente sul divano, con la testa su un poggiabraccio. Prese da un armadio un cuscino nuovo, e glielo mise sotto la testa.  
Lei si raggomitolo' sul divano, presa da sudori freddi. Lui, senza dire una parola, prese una grande coperta morbida e la vi avvolse, abbracciandola. Poggio le sue labbra sulla sua fronte. Questo le ricordo' di quando sua madre faceva la stessa cosa da piccola per vedere se aveva la febbre. Nessuno si era mai più occupata di lei quando era malata, dopo sua madre.

"Scotti" sussurro' lui contro la sua fronte dopo qualche istante. "Hai dell'aspirina in casa?"  
Lei scosse la testa.  
"Te la vado a comprare..." disse lui alzandosi

Lei lo sorprese afferrandolo per il braccio.

"No..."

Lui si volto verso di lei e la guardo' negli occhi con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
"Non voglio stare da sola..." disse lei fioccamente.  
"Ma Ziva, devi portare giù la febbre"  
"Staro' bene..."disse lei scossa da un brivido "se sei accanto a me".  
Sorrisero entrambi e si scambiarono uno 'sguardo eloquente'.

Tony propose a Ziva di guardare un film, per farla riposare, e lei accetto' volentieri. DiNozzo mise su il classico James Bond, Dr. No. Si sedette accanto a lei sul divano, dal lato dei suoi piedi. Dopo meno di mezzora spense il televisore; Ziva si era addormentata.

Lui si alzo' e si chiuse in camera di Ziva, chiamo' Ducky.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ciao Ducky, sono Tony. Sono a casa di Ziva che è malata"  
"Davvero? Oh povera fanciulla. Che cos'ha?"  
Tony guardo' Ziva dormire nell'altra stanza.  
"Non lo so Ducky. E' molto calda e ha una brutta tosse, simile a quella che avevo quando...avevo la peste"  
"Le hai dato qualcosa?"  
"Si, uno sciroppo antitosse. Per ora sembra funzionare."  
"Continua a darglielo allora. Dovrebbe funzionare al meno per tre o quattro ore. Penso sia solo un po' di influenza, nulla di cui preoccuparsi."  
"Ha anche vomitato" aggiunse Tony "il tè".  
Ci fu qualche istante di sienzio dall'altra parte della linea.  
"Ducky?" chiese lui.  
"Ha vomitato il tè? Oh cielo..." disse Ducky.  
"Cosa, perchè oh cielo? Che cosa significa che ha vomitato il tè?"  
"E' molto calda hai detto? Hai misurato la febbre?"  
"No, non ho trovato il termometro e ora sta riposando. Perchè 'Oh cielo'? Ducky mi fai paura."  
Il dottor mallard tiro' un bel respiro.  
"Ziva ha la salmonella..."  
"Salmonella? Ma che cos'è? E' pericoloso?"  
"No, Anthony, non è pericoloso. Pero' ti impedisce di mangiare o di bere per... qualche giorno. Devi darle qualche cosa contro la febbre, potrebbe salirle molto. Se per caso arriva ai 41 gradi o va oltre, la devi immediatamente immergere in una vasca di acqua ghacciata, hai capito? Anthony, appena il suo corpo arriverà a 43 gradi avrà un arresto cardiaco. E' molto importante che controlli la febbre di tanto in tanto. Le hai dato qualcosa per la febbre?"  
"No, non ha aspirina e non ha voluto che partissi a comprarla. Secondo lei non è necessario."  
"Con la salmonella si arriva facilmente nella zona pericolosa, stai attento. Mandero' il signor Palmer con un sacchetto di medicine tra qualche ora."  
"Va bene, quando?"  
"Abbiamo appena avuto un caso, stiamo andando a Fairfax per prelevare il corpo. Quando torneremo e avremo finito l'autopsia te lo mandero'. Intanto cerca di coprirla ma non troppo per non fare salire la febbre. Per quanto riguarda la desidratazione temo ci sia poco da fare. Devi solo cercare di fare in modo che sudi il meno possibile. Pensi che ce la farai?"  
"Ci provero', se ho un problema ti chiamo"

Tony si avvicino' al divano e sveglio dolcemente Ziva.  
"Ehi, Zi, come ti senti?"

Lei apri' gli occhi e si perse un istante nei suoi.  
"Stanca e indifesa" ammise.  
"Ho parlato con Ducky, dice che hai la salmonella e che devo misurarti la febbre di tanto in tanto. Hai un termometro?"  
"Si, sotto il lavandino del bagno nell'astuccio verde."

Tony parti' e torno' qualche minuto dopo con un termometro in mano. Lei se lo infilo' in bocca, e dopo qualche istante suono'.  
"39,8°" annuncio' lui.  
"Mi sembrava che non arrivavo ai 40°"  
Lui le accarezzo' gentilmente i capelli.  
"Ho sete" disse lei.  
"Non puoi bere né mangiare nulla per ora, Ziva. La salmonella ti farà vomitare tutto. Palmer verrà qui tra qualche ora a portarti delle medicine."

Lei sorrise lievemente e gli prese la mano.

"Tu starai qui con me?" chiese speranzosa.  
"Certo" sorrise lui.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5: Delirio

Tuttavia, due ore dopo, Tony avrebbe voluto non essere li. Era una vera sofferenza vedere Ziva stare male ed esservi totalmente impotente. La tosse aveva ripreso, più forte di prima. Lui si era precipitato nel bagno. Avevano finito lo sciroppo per la tosse. Dopo qualche minuto Ziva si quieto' e si lascio' cadere esausta sul divano. Lui fece l'unica cosa che poteva fare: prese un piccolo straccio e lo umidifico' leggermente. Torno' al suo fianco e le passo' lo straccetto sulla fronte rovente. Lei, ansimante, sembrava trovare in quello straccio di freschezza e di umidità un po' di sollievo. Ormai aveva le labbra e la bocca disidratate. Lui le misuro' la febbre ancora una volta. 40.2°, si stavano avvicinando.

"Non dovevi farlo...sai..." sussurro' lei tra un respiro e l'altro, battendogli la mano contro la spalla. Lui prese la mano e la porto' alla sua bocca per baciarle la punta delle dita. La strinse dolcemente.  
"Certo che dovevo." Rispose lui piano.

Ziva cerco' di bere un po' di acqua, non riusciva a stare completamente disidratata com'era più a lungo. Il risultato furono crampi atroci allo stomaco, vomito' i succhi gastrici e l'acqua nel pentolone che Tony le aveva portato pochi secondi dopo aver ingurgitato l'acqua.

"Basta, chiamo Ducky." Risolse lui.  
Si scosto' da Ziva, che si reggeva con una mano la testa e con l'altra lo stomaco e mugugnava parole in una lingua a lui sconosciuta. Dopo alcuni squilli la voce del dottore rindondo' nelle sue orecchie  
"Anthony?"  
"Ciao Ducky."  
"Come sta la nostra malata?"  
Tony si volto' verso Ziva. Se non sapesse che quella malattia non era nociva, avrebbe pensato che sarebbe morta. Era cosi' debole.  
"Male Ducky. E' molto debole e vomita persino l'acqua. E' come se il suo corpo cercasse di liberarsi di sé stesso. Sta soffrendo tanto Ducky..."  
"Capisco. La febbre?"  
"Poco fa era salita a 40°"  
"Mmmh, quello che mi stai dicendo mi piace poco, Anthony..."  
"Che cosa posso fare per alleviare il dolore? Mi sento impotente..."  
"Le hai dato lo sciroppo?"  
"Purtroppo lo abbiamo finito, non ho trovato pillole che corrispondono ai suoi sintomi."  
"Il guaio è che dovresti darle un fluidificante, ma non puo' berlo meglio dell'acqua... La tosse come va?"  
"Un pochino meglio, ma solo ora, mi sembra. La febbre mi preoccupa soprattutto. La fa sudare molto."  
"E' molto coperta?"  
"E' in pigiama con un maglione e una coperta. Di meno non posso, Ducky. Ho provato a levarle la coperta ma trema come una foglia e ha questi sudori freddi che le fanno venire i brividi e io... Io non posso vederla cosi'."  
"Resistete, stiamo arrivando. Siamo appena entrati alla base dell'NCIS, inizieremo subito l'autopsia del cadavere e a quel punto Jimmy vi porterà le medicine."  
"Non potresti mandare qualcun'altro? Abby o McGee?"  
"Tony, qualcuno è appena stato assassinato. Dobbiamo occuparci prima del caso..."  
"Capisco."  
"Cercheremo di fare in fretta."  
"Grazie"  
E riaggancio' il telefono. Si volto' verso Ziva. Era cosi' bianca che sembrava un fantasma, con quelle occhiaie che le inquadravano gli occhi chiusi, la bocca screpolata dalla quale usciva un poco di sangue dal labbro inferiore. Quella donna dal viso scavato dalla sofferenza e la malattia, rannicchiata sul divano sotto una grossa coperta non somigliava per nulla al suo ninja del mossad. Tony era molto preoccupato. Vedere Ziva soffrire gli era intollerabile.

"Ehi Zi" disse lui andando verso di lei sorridendo. Lei non apri' gli occhi, muggi' solamente  
"mm?"  
"Ducky dice che ora fanno un'autopsia rapidissima e poi vengono da noi con le medicine"  
Si chino' e la bacio' sulla fronte. Calda. A questo contatto lei apri' un occhio e poi lo richiuse subito.

"Bene" disse sottovoce.  
Lui la guardo' per qualche secondo e le disse:  
"Forse dovresti cercare di dormire..."  
Ma lei stava già dormendo a quel punto. Lui sorrise. Quando le aveva dato il bacio gli era sembrato che fosse ancora più calda di prima. Decise di riempire la vasca di acqua fredda, caso mai. Fece scorrere l'acqua ma non mise i ghiaccioli. Quelli andavano messi dentro all'ultimo. Ad un tratto senti' un lamento nel salotto. Ando' a vedere come stava la sua collega e la vide sul divano, seduta, che fissava il muro piangendo.

"Ziva, che hai?" chiese lui preoccupato  
"Vai via, Ari. Non dovresti essere qui!" rispose lei fissandolo con cattiveria, girandosi di scatto verso di lui.  
"Come hai detto? Io non sono Ari..." era confuso.  
"Ari vai via! Via! Via!"  
Lei si alzo' e ando' verso di lui con il pugno alzato. Per poco non inciampo' nel tavolino basso, e urlava parole in Ebraico che lui non capiva. Era chiaro che stava delirando. Cerco' di picchiare Tony, ma era cosi' debole che lui la schivo' senza problemi e lei quasi cadde a terra. Lui la riacchiappo' per le spalle mentre stava cadendo.

"Ziva! Sono io, Tony!" grido' lui tenendola per le spalle, scuotendola quando lei cercava disperatamente di liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
La volse verso di lui e la fece guardare dritto negli occhi suoi, di un verde smeraldo. Lei lo fisso' e ad un tratto lo sguardo fulmineo spari', tanto rapidamente quanto era comparso.  
"Tu non sei Ari..." sussurro' lei.  
Lui scosse la testa e lei si mise a piangere contro il suo petto. La abbraccio' e le diede un bacio sulla testa.  
"Mi dispiace" articolo' lei.  
"Non fa nulla, Ziva, non preoccuparti. Mi prendero' io cura di te. Su dormi ora"

Lei quasi cadde anche solo nei pochi passi che le servivano per raggiungere il divano. Lui la sorresse e la fece coricare. Le rimbocco' la coperta fin sotto il mento. Fece per alzarsi ma lei gli afferro' il polso.  
"Non andare, per favore." Supplico' lei.  
Lui sorrise e annui'. Si sedette sul tavolino e la cullo' dolcemente con il suono della sua voce. Subito prima che si addormentasse pero', aveva misurato la febbre: 40,4°.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 6: Panico 43 gradi

La fece riposare per un'oretta e mezza. Dopo aver letto all'incirca dieci riviste si alzo' per controllare la temperatura di Ziva. Le diede una gentile scossa.  
"Ziva, sveglia"  
Lei non si mosse. Lui si spavento' e le diede uno scossone che fece quasi cadere la coperta. Nulla. Preso dal panico, le ficco' il termometro in bocca, pregando che non fosse oltre i 43 gradi. Erano le quattro del pomeriggio. Per un tempo che sembro' infinito a Tony, il termometro non rispose. Dopodiché segno' tre numeri sul display, che Tony avrebbe voluto non vedere: 41.8°.  
Getto' il termometro sul tavolo con una mano e la coperta per terra con l'altra.

"Ziva? Ziva, mi senti?" vociava nel suo orecchio, ma lei rimase immobile. Si fiondo' in cucina e prese i ghiaccioli dai freezer, quanti poteva. Li butto' nella vasca da bagno e corse a prendere Ziva.  
La prese in braccio e corse in bagno. Dio, quanto era leggera. E di un bianco cadaverico.

"Coraggio piccola, andrà tutto bene, Ziva sono qui io." Le sussurrava nell'orecchio mentre la portava. Poso' un soffice bacio sulla sua tempia subito prima di scagliarla nella vasca di acqua gelida. La emerse fino al collo. Sperava che il contatto con l'acqua l'avrebbe svegliata, invece nulla.

Tony, che le reggeva la testa con una mano, cerco' la sua con l'altra. Dopo qualche secondo che parvero un tempo infinito lei apri' gli occhi all'improvviso urlando di sorpresa.

Lui tiro' un sospiro di sollievo. Lei si guardo' attorno e poi lo guardo' e gli chiese:  
"Che ci faccio qui?"

Lui rise piano e cerco' di trattenere la lacrima di gioia che minacciava di rigare la sua guancia. Pensava di averla persa.  
"Eh...Ti è venuta una brutta febbre, non sapevo come fartela abbassare. Eri inconscia e credevo... Credevo che non avrei mai più avuto la fortuna di vedere i tuoi occhi nei miei." Rispose lui.  
Ma lei si accorse poco delle belle parole di Tony. Stava congelando.  
"Ho tanto freddo, Tony." Disse piano.  
"Forse c'entra con il fatto che sei in una vasca piena di ghiaccio, Ziva." Rispose sorridendo ancora di più. La aiuto' a tirarsi su e la avvolse in un asciugamano morbido. La lascio' pochi istanti in bagno per prenderle dei vestiti comodi e ascuitti in camera. Glieli diede ed aspetto che si cambiasse. Una volta asciutta la avvolse nella coperta e la prese in braccio.

"Pensi che non sappia camminare?" chiese lei ridendo sofficemente, avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno al suo collo.  
"Penso che ogni volta che ci provi cadi. E io sono sempre li' a tirarti su."  
Nessuno dei due era assolutamente sicuro se la frase fosse metaforica o meno. Tony la porto' in salotto e la poso' ancora una volta sul divano. Lei vi si aggomitolo' come al solito e lui si sedette ai suoi piedi, con le gambe di lei sulle sue coscie. Le misuro' la febbre per precauzione e sorrise apertamente quando il termometro gli indico' che la temperatura era ormai di soli 39,2°. Ziva chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva già meglio, sia di febbre che di stomaco. Inoltre a momenti sarebbe arrivato Jimmy e a quel punto tutto sarebbe stato ottimo con le medicine adatte. Tony penso' che stesse dormendo e le accarezzo' lentamente e leggermente le gambe. Dopo qualche istante lei chiese.  
"Ti sarebbe mancato?"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Vedere i miei occhi nei tuoi"  
Tony rise piano ed arrossi' leggermente. Non pensava che avesse sentito prima.  
"Si ehm, certo."  
Lei sorrideva soavemente.  
"Anche a me" rispose infine.  
Apri' gli occhi e vide che lui la stava già fissando. Con quei suoi due smeraldi che brillavano, la poteva ipnotizzare. Si giro' completamente verso Tony e si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente. Ma lei poco dopo distolse lo sguardo.

"Ti ringrazio di prenderti cura di me. Sei molto gentile."  
"Figurati" rispose distogliendo anche lui lo sguardo da lei. Riusciva ad essere bella, anche conciata come Dio gliel'ha mandata riusciva ad essere bella. Lui poteva anche vederla coperta di fango, Ziva sarebbe sempre stata la donna più bella del mondo per lui. L'avrebbe sempre amata. Per questo aggiunse:

"Mi fa piacere passare del tempo con te...da soli"

Lei si volto' interrogativa, ma proprio in quel momento suono' il campanello alla porta.  
"Dev'essere Jimmy..."

**Il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e vi stia piacendo. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ecco a voi l'ultimo capitolo di questa piccola fanfic di TIVA. Spero vi sia piaciuta, io mi sono divertita molto a scriverla! Spero di riscrivere presto in italiano, è molto più facile e veloce per me rispetto all'inglese!

**Grazie a coloro che hanno letto fino a questo punto, vi stimo! :)**

CAPITOLO 7: Tempismo perfetto

Si alzo' ed ando' ad aprire alla porta.  
"Ho fatto più in fretta che potevo."  
"Tempismo perfetto, Gremlin delle autopsie. E' stata parecchio male una decina di minuti fa, ora sta meglio, è a 39 e qualche."  
"Poverina. Tieni le ho portato queste, con indicazioni del dottor Mallard. Ora devo scappare, ti ha scritto una lettera con tutto cio' che devi sapere. Ci vediamo domani, salutami Ziva, non voglio disturbare."  
E se ne ando'. Lui chiuse la porta lentamente, con la busta di plastica in mano. Butto' uno sguardo dentro al sacchetto e vide varie pillole e boccette di sciroppo. Senti' Ziva tossire un pochino, quindi si avvio' verso il divano.

"Ecco a te, principessa." Disse lui inginocchiandosi davanti a lei. Lesse rapidamente la lettera e segui' meticolosamente le prescrizioni del buon dottore.

"Con questo starai meglio in un batter d'occhio" assicuro' lui.

Lei fece delle smorfie dopo ogni pillola e ogni cuchiaiata di sciroppo. Non poteva bere acqua con le pillole, meno male che aveva imparato sin da bambina a fare senza. Nel deserto israeliano l'acqua potabile era considerata un lusso, lusso che la sua famiglia non era sempre stata in grado di permettersi.

"Sono stufa di essere malata" disse lei tra una cuchiaiata e l'altra. "Non immagino nemmeno che cosa dev'essere stato per te, prenderti cura di me tutto il giorno" disse abbassando lo sguardo.

Lui poso' la boccetta di sciroppo e con la mano le tiro' su il mento, di modo che i loro occhi fossero allo stesso livello e che si guardassero. Si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente e lui sussurro':  
"Non mi stufero' mai di te, Ziva."

Di nuovo una frase dalle molteplici interpretazioni. Lei continuo' a guardarlo ma non rispose. Lui lascio' il suo mento e distolse lo sguardo. Sapeva che non poteva sostenerlo più a lungo, altrimenti avrebbe combinato qualcosa che non poteva permettersi. Sarebbe andato tutto a monte se avesse lasciato le sue pulsioni prendere il controllo del suo corpo, ed era qualcosa che non poteva proprio fare, per ora. Si alzo' e guardo' contro il muro, sperando che quel suo sguardo non avesse tradito i suoi pensieri.

"Dovresti riposare ora, queste medicine danno sonnolenza secondo Ducky." Disse lui guardando sempre il muro.

"Tony..." comincio' lei.

Aveva visto perfettamente lo sguardo di Tony, e cio' che esprimeva. Ma lui era stato abbastanza coraggioso per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni e notare che lei gli aveva ricambiato lo sguardo? Probabilmente non lo aveva visto.

Lui si giro' di scatto e lei si quieto' qualche istante. Lui le fece capire con gli occhi di tacere. Lui la guardo' tristemente e disse con un filo di voce:

"Buonanotte Ziva" e se ne ando' in cucina.

Prese la pentola e inizio' a lavarla. Aveva bisogno di tenere le mani occupate per non tirarsi scappellotti da solo. Ma che cavolo gli era saltato in mente? Occuparsi di Ziva gli aveva forse dato al cervello? Sapeva qual'era il rapporto con Ziva, e sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto nulla di più. Era un accordo silenzioso che era passato tra di loro anni fa. Poi c'era Gibbs. L'ex-cecchino non avrebbe mai tollerato una relazione tra due compagni di squadra, per questo esisteva la regola numero 12. Eppure a Tony sembrava dannatamente stupido buttare nel cesso la donna della sua vita per una dannata regola. Lui rispettava molto Gibbs, ma questo l'aveva sempre fatto infuriare e soffrire.  
Ormai aveva lavato tutte le stoviglie di Ziva. Butto' un mestolo con violenza nel lavello e prese la testa fra le mani, sospirando. Doveva togliersi dalla testa che Ziva poteva essere sua se avesse spezzato quella regola. Non era cosi' semplice. C'erano tante cose: il lavoro, l'amicizia.

Tuttavia, egli non poteva non pensare che era stato tutto il giorno ad accudirla e gli era davvero piaciuto tanto occuparsi di lei; sentiva che era un'attività che avrebbe potuto fare tutta la vita. Ma che cosa significava quello per lui?

Inoltre, l'idea di mettersi insieme a Ziva o anche solo di dichiararsi comprendeva un dettaglio non irrilevante: che cosa pensava Ziva di lui?

Era sempre stata una ragazza enigmatica, esageratamente chiusa. Si capiva, era un'ex-assassina del mossad, portava con sé cose che non poteva esattamente raccontare a qualunque piscuano che passava di là. E forse lui era proprio quello per lei, uno qualsiasi. Pero' Tony sapeva che non era cosi', perchè Ziva gli aveva comunque confidato diverse cose molto personali, ed era molto contento del rapporto che aveva con lei. Contento, si, ma non felice.

Forse doveva dirglielo, dopotutto qualcosa sarebbe pur uscito da quel rapporto intricato che c'era tra di loro ad un certo punto. Tony era confuso. Assorto nei suoi pensieri non aveva sentito la musica nella stanza accanto suonare dalla stereo.

Se ne accorse solo quando due soffici mani gli strinsero il petto da dietro e lo fecero dondolare al ritmo della musica. Si volto' piano e vide Ziva, che aveva ripreso un po' di colore. Sorrideva e lo guardava dritto negli occhi. Lei gli stava lanciando uno sguardo molto eloquente, o al meno è quello che lui vedeva. Sperava che fosse davvero cosi' e che non fosse solo lo sguardo che lui avrebbe voluto vedere. Mise le mani intorno alla vita di lei e Ziva tiro' su le braccia e avvolse le mani intorno al suo collo.

Ballavano lentamente al ritmo della musica che Ziva aveva attaccato. Lui la sorreggeva più che altro, perchè lei era ancora molto debole, non aveva mangiato nulla tutto il giorno. Giravano piano nella cucina, con i corpi appiccicati l'uno all'altro, guardandosi negli occhi.

Tempismo. Non ce n'era mai stato uno migliore per infrangere una regola.

**FINE**


End file.
